valdemarfandomcom-20200214-history
Oathblood (collection)
For other uses of 'Oathblood,' see the disambiguation page. Introduction Oathblood is a collection of short stories about Tarma and Kethry. Mercedes Lackey says about "Turnabout": "It was my very first piece to appear in print!" Most of the stories are from their wandering days as sell-swords. The last three are after they settle down and establish their school. Publisher's Description Tarma She was one of the Shin'a'in sword-sworn--the most elite of all warriors--and she had taken blood vengeance upon the brigands who massacred her people. Kethry She fled her oppressive arranged marriage and became a powerful sorceress of the White Winds School, only to be bonded to a uniquely magical sword which drew her to women in need. Bound together by sword-spell and the will of the Goddess, Tarma and Kethry swore a blood oath to carry on their mutual fight against evil and injustice. Now they have pledged to train others to fight for their cause, starting a new school for young, would-be warriors and fledgling White Winds mages. But training young fighters and wizards turns out to be far more complicated and perilous than they expected--and when two of their prize students are kidnapped, Tarma and Kethry must draw upon all of their combined skills to answer the call of their destiny in ways they never imagined! Stories The contents of Oathblood are as follows: * Introduction © 1998 (Originally published in Oathblood) * "Sword Sworn" © 1985 (Originally published in Sword and Sorceress III) - Tarma's traumatic story, transformation, and revenge, including how she met Kethry * "Turnabout" © 1986 (Originally published in Fantasy Book, September 1985) - the pack train (also see "Threes") * "The Making of a Legend" © 1990 (Originally published in Sword and Sorceress VI) - The Bard Leslac finally catches up to Tarma and Kethry, and plays witness to one of their adventures, much to his chagrin. (also see "The Leslac Version") * "Keys" © 1988 (Originally published in Sword and Sorceress V) - a locked room mystery, with a combat challenge * "A Woman's Weapon" © 1992 (Originally published in Sword and Sorceress IX) - a Master's health is fading * "The Talisman" © 1990 (Originally published in Sword and Sorceress VII) - a town is troubled by a bear * "A Tale of Heroes" © 1987 (Originally published in Sword and Sorceress IV) - what happens to the tavern-maid "won" by a hero? * "Friendly Fire" © 1993 (Originally published in Sword and Sorceress X) - a run of bad luck * "Wings of Fire" © 1991 (Originally published in Sword and Sorceress VIII) * "Spring Plowing at Forst Reach" © 1998 (Originally published in Oathblood) - Lord Kemoc Ashkevron needs Tarma's "horse whispering" skills to reform his recalcitrant horses * "Oathblood" © 1998 (Originally published in Oathblood) - two students at the school are kidnapped Translations Japanese: * The book was published as a manga in Japanese. See also * Books by chronological order * Chronological order of books: expanded edition * Books by publication order * Books by series Category:Books